¡Aquí no pasa nada!
by KerryRusso
Summary: Una cosa es una cosa y pero hacer como si nada sucede es otra cosa ... Francis no ayuda mucho y Arthur comienza a desesperarse al no saber que sucede con Alfred. Continuación de No fue mas que una simple amistad. AU. E.U.A/ England


Miércoles: Tercer día de la semana en la nueva cultura. Entre Jueves y Viernes. El día de Odín y de Mercurio.  
Miér-co-les …. MIÉR-co-les … MIER… MIER= mierda!]

_-Se hace lo que se puede_- se excusa una voz somnolienta. Arthur está detrás de una ventanilla de servicio que lo separa de una empleada incompetente, quien difícilmente comprende el significado de " Necesito dos copias solamente por favor".

_-Sólo, deme las copias, nada más_… - Dice resignándose ante el fatal desempeño de la joven indolente. Recibe al fin los tan deseados trozos de papel y se larga inmediatamente antes de que pierda su cordura y caballerosidad.

_-Por qué tardaste tanto_- Le cuestiona el parisino mientras juguetea con su pañoleta.  
_Bahh que importa cuánto me haya tardado, ya estoy aquí es lo que importa_ – gruñe frustrado al fin.

Ambos están en el aula, no hay nadie más. Un silencio incomodo de fondo.

_-Y bien… te ha dicho algo…_ - pregunta al fin después de tanto pensarlo-

_-Ahh_… - se tambalea en su asiento el francés- _Uhh … ahh_ – titubea. El inglés lo nota

_- Habla con él ya te lo dije_ – se acomoda la pañoleta e intenta recuperar la postura.  
_Por qué coños no puedes decirme que le pasa, qué te ha dicho_- chilla aún escribiendo en su cuaderno.

_Qué te hace pensar que me ha dicho algo_ – trata de desorientarlo. Trata de eludir el tema, de disimular lo que sabe. No quiere ver el final, no quiere admitirlo.

_Porque lo sé, te ha dicho algo, y si me insistes en hablar con él, es porque algo sabes_ – Cierra el cuaderno y encara al interrogado.

Francis acuerda en callar simplemente, lo observa. Su mirada es una mirada desahuciadora, de compasión. No quiere ser la paloma mensajera que lleve el mensaje de que los soldados han caído ante el enemigo.  
Nada pudo extraer de aquel momento, sólo más dudas se aunaron a su mente. Son sólo las 10:30 y todo sigue igual.  
Alfred está en la cafetería, junto a Mathew y Yao. No divisa venir al inglés que disimula su preocupación, sentándose a su lado. No emiten palabra alguna, todos están absortos en quien sabe que estupidez. Intercalan palabras, cosas sin mucho interés, cosas académicas. Han resuelto en marcharse, las clases terminaron hace media hora. Es fin de semestre y casi no hay nada que hacer, salvo trabajos, ensayos y exámenes finales, no hay suficiente movimiento en las aulas como para permanecer en ellas.  
Caminan todos juntos hacia la parada del autobús. Unos se adelantan, otros se atrasan, y los novios sólo caminan, sin compás, sin ton ni son. Arthur va de la mano con Alfred, no Arthur y Alfred van de la mano, Alfred esta en otro lado.  
Suben todos al camión, unos se sientan hasta atrás y otros más adelante. Arthur se sienta junto a Alfred, no Arthur y Alfred se sientan juntos, Alfred está sentado nada más, está en otro lado.

_-Pasa algo_ – le pregunta intranquilo Arthur.  
_-No… nada_ – contesta monótono. Arthur se inclina para besarle la mejilla y recargase en su hombro. Ha sacado esa escena trillada de película, de dónde, ni el coños sabe de dónde; pero lo ha hecho. Alfred sólo le propicia una sonrisa gastada.

Cada quien ha llegado a su destino. Le pesa entrar por esa puerta blanca, dejar la mochila en el sofá y quitarse el abrigo. Hace un frío endemoniado, no lo puede percibir. Su tarde es inquietante. Estudia un poco la materia del día siguiente, termina sus trabajos finales.

El ocio le ha ganado un momento y piensa en hablar con su novio. Toma el celular, suena distante la llamada, se disipa el tono, nadie responde al otro lado de la bocina…

El internet es una maravilla. Se puede hablar con quien sea, a cualquier hora, y en cualquier lugar excepto hablar con alguien de New York eso era un imposible. Japón, Australia, China, la India, todas parecen tan cercanas, a la vuelta de la esquina, todos los lugares parecen cercanos, todos menos New York¿ Qué mierda necesita hacer uno para hablar con un estúpido americano que es tu novio ?Piensa desesperado el ingles.

Y a falta de americanos… franceses. Enlaza una conversación con Francis, de nuevo pregunta directo.

_-¿Qué te ha dicho?_ – insiste.  
_-Nada… habla con él… De verdad, es mejor hables con él_- Estúpido frog, dan ganas de ahorcarlo. Inútil como siempre. Escupe al viento.

Pasan pesadas las horas frente a la computadora, sin señal de vida americana.  
El celular está al lado del teclado, lo observa sospechoso. _Debo mandarle un mensaje_ piensa. _No, mejor, lo dejo así… hablo con él después…_

Se aleja del teclado, calla la música que ahora le cala en los oídos, cierra las conversaciones sin sentido que entabla con rostros desconocidos, apaga el mundo que tiene frente a sus ojos. Va a dormir, dice que duerme, quiere dormir, pero no lo hace. Su cabeza no lo deja, Alfred no lo deja, Alfred no aparece, ¿Dónde está el héroe cuando lo necesitas?


End file.
